My Employee's Daughter
by dunkmoonX
Summary: SxS lovers! The title says it all. Can a rich teen boss fall in love with his employee's daughter? Oh yes he can. Pls RR.
1. Welcome

Another fanfic........  
  
A/N: There's really nothing to say actually but to enjoy this fic! ENJOY !  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~ change scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Here comes Li Syaoran, the son of the owner of the biggest and richest company in China." the reporter said as she approached Syaoran.  
  
"Mr. Li how does it feel to be the first teen to be an owner of a company?"  
  
"It feels great." He answered.  
  
"How about your father's loss, how do you feel?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Well, I rather not talk about it." He said as he walked away.  
  
"MR. LI MR. LI WAIT!!" the reporter hollered trying to ask more questions.  
  
"Well I think that's about it," the reporter sighed. " Back to you."  
  
Fujitaka(??) clicked the TV off as he went to cook dinner. He was quite upset because he wasn't doing well at his job. His boss is now Syaoran Li.  
  
"Hey dad what's up?" Sakura asked setting out the plates.  
  
"I'm okay." he answered somberly.  
  
"It's alright," she comforted. " I'll try to get a job so we can pay the bills."  
  
"No Sakura. You don't have to get a job. Only concentrate on your schoolwork" he replied.  
  
"Okay dad. Let me call Touya for dinner."  
  
" TOUYA!!!!!!!! DINNERTIME!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah coming kaijuu" he replied  
  
"I am so not a kaijuu!" she retorted as she kicked his shin.  
  
"OWW!"  
  
"Good for you!" Sakura replied as she sat down and ate dinner.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Dad I don't feel good." Sakura said.  
  
"Huh let me check." He replied as he checked her forehead.  
  
"Your burning hot! Don't go to school today. Stay at home, understand?"  
  
"Okay." She answered as she sat down and ate breakfast.  
  
"Anyways I'm going to work now." Fujitaka said as he took his briefcase. "Get well!" he left.  
  
"Hey kaijuu," he said. " I'll be off to work and get more money to make you live okay?"  
  
"HEY!! ALSO I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!"  
  
Touya left.  
  
After Sakura finished breakfast she sat down beside her briefcase. She was going to give it today to Yamazaki but she was sick. It was a prank briefcase. As she thought of what will happen if she showed Yamazaki she giggled and opened the briefcase. It was only her dad's important papers.  
  
"HHHHHHOOOOOEEE!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Oh no! If this isn't the prank briefcase then...HOE! DAD HAS IT!!!!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Kinomoto have you completed your work?" One of Fujikata's co-worker asked.  
  
"Yes, I have." He answered as they waited for Syaoran Li.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
HOE! I had to get there fast. I hurriedly put on my roller skates, grabbed the briefcase and busted out the door. It was raining. Oh well life is tough.  
  
Finally I was there. I was tripping halfway to the door. I was inside the building. All of the people inside were looking at me with weird faces. Hey I was outside in the rain people what do you expect. I walked towards the counter.  
  
I asked, "Where does Fujitaka Kinomoto's meeting take place?"  
  
The lady at the counter was talking like a prep. It was so annoying! A 16 year old girl in a 33 year old body. Unbelievable! She was talking on the phone. She said," Oh really? OMG was she really that all? Hey I heard a rumor-"  
  
"Hey lady get off the phone and answer the question!" I shouted as I banged on the counter and hanged the phone for her.  
  
"3rd floor, go left then right, room 28." she quickly answered hoping to get away from me.  
  
I swiftly sprinted to the elevators. I pushed the button. I waited. I finally noticed a sign "Not Working". I mentally kicked myself and ran to the stairs going up and finally on the 3rd floor. I went left then right and saw my dad slowly opening the briefcase. I busted in the door and screamed. " Dad!!! Don't open!!"  
  
TBC........  
  
Pls R+R 


	2. Meeting

Another Chap.....  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing my fic!  
  
I'd like to thank the following: lil-cb, Kura-chan, moonearthgurl, SaNrIoLuVeR, S+S43v3r, oOoshortayoOo, miztique  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~(another scene)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still Sakura's POV  
  
My dad opened it. I charged at him and we fell on the floor. The prank was that when you opened it all this gooey stuff would come out. Hey we couldn't take it anymore with Yamazaki, he kept telling lies. Instead it went on Li's face and his brand new clothes. We had eye contact. I never seen him up close before, except the television. He looked so angry. He was kinda cute when he was angry. SAKURA!! What are you thinking! I meant hot. HEY!! I mentally kicked myself. Those amber eyes are now imprinted in my mind. Anyways I stood up helping my father stand back up. I'M SO BUSTED! It was his boss! He could do anything. But hey my dad didn't suffer right? I slammed the briefcase shut and gave dad his briefcase.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
There was this girl who just came busting in screaming. I saw Fujitaka's reaction. It was probably his daughter. I never knew he had a daughter this pretty. She looked amazing with those emerald eyes and her auburn hair. Even though she was wet. As I stared this gooey stuff went on my face and my shirt. I looked at her. I was way angry. She quickly shut the briefcase and gave her dad another one. I quickly said, "What are you doing here? Who are you? Your making the floor wet. Your costing too much work."  
  
"Well sorry. I just had to do that so my dad won't get tortured." she replied." From what I think, that stuff on your clothes and on your faces fits perfectly for your style."  
  
Well she was half right. The dad thing was okay but the stuff on my face and clothes that fits perfectly for me is so not right. I fought back, " You deserve to be sent out after busting in. Actually the stuff fits for you."  
  
"Well then, I'll be sent out soon, jerk."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Punk."  
  
"Prep."  
  
"Gay."  
  
"Lesbian."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
We both looked at that person. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Eriol? You work here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But isn't there school for you?"  
  
"There's no school today. I really don't know why Sakura." he answered.  
  
"Um.. okay."  
  
'So Sakura is her name.' I thought. Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura. I'd be saying her name over and over but there were people around.  
  
"I'm leaving now." Sakura said.  
  
"Finally, it also makes the world a better place, you know." I replied.  
  
"Whatever. Bye Eriol!"  
  
She left out the door carrying her briefcase. I wonder what school she goes to. Let's pay a visit Syaoran. This is going to be fun.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ School Next Day .. Normal POV  
  
Sakura was sitting with Tomoyo under the cherry blossoms trees eating their lunch. They were chattering nonstop.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you know that guy Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course I do ! He's so hot!" Tomoyo mentioned. "And also KAWAII!!"  
  
"YUCK! He was so annoying!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What you saw him?" Tomoyo asked starry-eyed. "He must have been hotter personally."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"SAKURA!! TOMOYO!!" Chiharu came running towards them.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"SYAORAN LI IS HERE!!"  
  
"OMG OMG!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she and Chiharu went running.  
  
"HEY! WAIT UP!" Sakura shouted as she followed them. 'My gosh it's just Li. What's wrong with them? They are super-addicted and obsessed fans.' Sakura sighed.  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay I'm done! Thanks for the reviews!! REALLY! This is my first fic anyways...  
  
PLS R+R!! 


	3. Gift

Another Chap...  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing my fic!  
  
I'd like to thank the following: lil-cb, marlyn, oOoshortayoOo, miztique, Darkangelkitty08, lilazngurl, katy, sweet-captor, fruitz-kandi  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~(another scene)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Gift?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In the Hallway  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Hey Sakura there he is!" Tomoyo squealed at me as she pushed me towards him.  
  
"HOE!" Tomoyo smirked.  
  
All of the girls were gathering around him, asking him to go a date with him. Stupid people! They just don't know what he really is. He walked up to me ignoring all the girls. I asked him," What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled. What the heck? He answered," Nothing I came here for only two things."  
  
"One was that you left your roller skates," he lifted them to my face as I snatched it quickly. " The second thing is that I am going to attend school here."  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the girls screamed in pleasure. I was screaming in astonishment. I shouted, " There is no way you are attending HERE!"  
  
"Who says?" he asked.  
  
"I say!" I replied angrily.  
  
"Too bad." he replied. " You can't do anything."  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
At home  
  
Normal POV  
  
Fujitaka was reading his book quietly until somebody busted in the door. It was Sakura. She looked very angry.  
  
"Is there anything the matter?" Fujikata asked.  
  
"No it's okay just silly school matters." Sakura answered as she furiously threw her bag on the couch.  
  
"Okay. Oh something happened at work today." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Anything good?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I only got a little raise but I think they said that I might get a promotion."  
  
"That's great dad!" Sakura squealed in delight.  
  
"Well I got to do my homework dad," Sakura said as she picked her backpack from the couch. " See you!"  
  
She headed upstairs to see if her roller skates were fine. She plopped on her bed and inspected her roller skates. As she was putting her hand inside one of them she felt something cold. She pulled it out and it revealed a very unique-looking bracelet. She gasped. It had a repeating color of emerald and pink diamond. It looked very expensive. Sakura hurriedly put it on and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi Daidouji Residence Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!! I found something in my roller skates."  
  
"What???? What is it??????" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A bracelet."  
  
"OMG KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"I wonder who gave it to me." Sakura pondered.  
  
"SAKURA!! Isn't it so obvious!" Tomoyo sighed. " FROM LI OF COURSE!"  
  
"Hoe?" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Well anyways I go to help my mom with something. JA!"  
  
"JA!" Sakura put the phone down.  
  
'Could Li give this to me?' Sakura wondered as she looked at her bracelet.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
School Next Day  
  
Normal POV  
  
Syaoran was walking on the hallway still with his obsessed fans clinging to him and still trying to get out with him. Syaoran sighed. He already told them millions of times not to bother him, but they still did. He is Li Syaoran the owner of the very famous Li Company. That was one of the things he hated. He was too popular with girls. All of them wanted to marry him, date him, hug him, kiss him and more. It was crazy. But there was only one girl who didn't actually liked him. He grinned. He was going to try to annoy her more.  
  
"Syaoran PLEASE go on a date with me PLEASE I love you Syaoran I love you!" One of the girls said clinging on to him.  
  
He tried to break free of the crowd. When he finally did he ran like a cheetah and busted in his class.  
  
'Why did I have to go to this school.' Syaoran thought.  
  
Anyways he was standing in front of the class. All the girls and boys drooled on him. Well with the boys they were his role model (LOL!!). Some have the exceptions of that role model thing. So the teacher introduced him and he went to sit behind Sakura and beside Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She whispered, " I know that you chose this class."  
  
"You figured."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Lunch  
  
Sakura sat down with he friends during lunch under the cherry blossom trees. Sakura said angrily," What else could happen Toms? He's in my class, my dad's boss and HE IS SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No he isn't!" Tomoyo replied. " He's so cute, sweet, hot, charming, adorable, attractive, handsome, smart, cool, stunning-"  
  
"TOMS!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm stopping." Tomoyo said as she giggled.  
  
"You should save that comments later.....WHEN HE'S HERE OF COURSE!" Chiharu exclaimed  
  
"Ha ha Okay Sak." Sakura sighed.  
  
"OMG HE'S COMING HERE!" Chiharu squealed.  
  
"OMG!! Act natural and beautiful." Tomoyo replied as she munched on her rice ball.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies." Syaoran greeted as he sat beside Sakura.  
  
"Good afternoon Li!" the girls(except Sakura) chorused.  
  
"Give me one reason why your sitting here?" Sakura asked facing Syaoran.  
  
"You."  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Anyways did you receive it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Receive what?"  
  
"The bracelet."  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks." Sakura replied as she smiled. Then she angrily said," Now get out of here!"  
  
"Ok. Well go to go ladies. See you." Syaoran ran off to his place.  
  
"OMG SAKURA!!!!!" Chiharu squealed as she grabbed Sakura's wrist. " He gave that to you?"  
  
"Um....yeah."  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu and Tomoyo squealed in unison.  
  
"You are so lucky! I wish somebody would do that for me." Tomoyo sighed dreaming with those starry eyes.  
  
TBC...  
  
So how'd you like it? I made it longer! Tell me your comments. I'll update don't worry. I might not update faster. I might because I have this project in school. I am stuck with the grossest and weirdest person. Don't you hate that? ^^;; I'll still try though! PROMISE!! Well I would want to knoe if you guys want E+T becoz I might put it in. So tell me if you want E+T. Also tell me your email address if you want to knoe when the next chappie is updated. Well JA!  
  
PLS R+R 


	4. Asking

Another Chap...  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing my fic! Did I put a disclaimer in the later chaps? Well here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have possession of CCS. I only posses the plot of the fic.  
  
"talk"  
  
`think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~(another scene)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Asking  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
School Hallway. Next Day  
  
Eriol POV  
  
I ran as swiftly as I could, clutching my backpack close to me. Still all the girls noticed me. I was also popular next to Syaoran. I am Syaoran's security, secretary and best friend. So mostly everybody have seen me. Sakura is very close to me due to the friendship of our parents. I saw her chatting with her friends beside her locker. I ran towards her asking the question I've been dying to ask, " SAKURA HAVE YOU SEEN SYAORAN????"  
  
"No." she answered. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes! We have a meeting today! Now!"  
  
"He might be out in the field. Try that. " Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay! Bye!!." I replied as I ran towards the field.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Still at Hallway  
  
Tomoyo POV  
  
A blue-haired boy ran towards Sakura asking her, "SAKURA HAVE YOU SEEN SYAORAN????"  
  
"No." she answered. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes! We have a meeting today! Now!"  
  
"He might be out in the field. Try that. " Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay! Bye!!." He replied as he ran towards the field.  
  
"Sakura who was that? I never seen him around here." I asked.  
  
"Oh, that was Eriol one of my very good friends." Sakura answered as we walked towards our class.  
  
"He lives very far from here (not England). He goes to another school." Sakura continued. " Just by the think of it you guys look cute together!"  
  
"WHAT! No way!" I retorted. "I don't even know the guy."  
  
"You will soon." Sakura said as she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Wait! I can recognize that smile. Sakura!!!!" Sakura smirked.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
The Field  
  
Eriol yelled at Syaoran, " SYAORAN!!! WE HAVE A MEETING RIGHT NOW HURRY UP!!!"  
  
Syaoran ran up to Eriol and replied, "Meeting?!?!"  
  
"YES! Come on let's go!" Eriol exclaimed as he pulled Syaoran along.  
  
"Why do we have to do that meeting?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because your mother will be there!" Eriol answered.  
  
"ARRG!!" Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Meeting Room  
  
"Mrs. Li I'm getting very impatient it has been 30 minutes already." One of the business men said  
  
"Don't worry he'll come soon." Yelan replied.  
  
"If he's not inside this room by 15 minutes-"  
  
"IM HERE!! I'm very sorry for coming late I was-" Syaoran was interrupted.  
  
"Excuses are not important right now." Yelan replied giving a glare at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gulped. He didn't like it when his mom was mad at him. She was very mean when she gives him lectures.  
  
"Finally your here, let's talk about business."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After the meeting....  
  
Syaoran decided to call Sakura's dad Fujitaka in his office. As he was waiting he was thinking of what he was going to say to him. Fujitaka went in his office and asked, " Is there anything you want me to do for you?"  
  
"Not really." Syaoran answered as he turned his chair around. " I just called you in to tell you some very good news."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well today I've decided to give you a promotion."  
  
"Really thank you sir." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"But there's one exception to that."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want to ask permission to date your daughter." he said uncomfortably.  
  
"What? That's it? Of course!"  
  
"YES-I mean thanks!" Syaoran said excitedly. " You may leave now."  
  
"Okay thank you again." Fujitaka replied as he left out the door.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Home at Night  
  
"SAKURA AND TOUYA COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Fujitaka hollered as he prepared dinner.  
  
"Coming dad!!" Sakura yelled back as she was going down the stairs.  
  
"Right here!" Touya shouted.  
  
"Okay let's eat dinner."  
  
They sat around the table and started eating.  
  
"Kaijuu pass the rice."  
  
"I'm not a KAIJUU!" she retorted as she passed him the rice.  
  
"Children stop fighting. I have good news for you guys."  
  
"What is it dad?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I finally got a promotion!"  
  
"That's awesome dad!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Yeah." Touya replied.  
  
" Hey it's a promotion at least be happy!" Sakura replied angrily as she stomped on his foot.  
  
"OWW!!"  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
School Next Day  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I was looking for her. That auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes was stuck in my head all day. I was hoping to ask her the question. YES that question. I feel nervous. Nervous! Syaoran what are you thinking! You are THE Syaoran Li you can never get nervous by some girl! Whatever!  
  
I spotted her laughing with her friends on the hallway. She looked so beautiful. BEAUTIFUL?!? SYAORAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Anyways I better ask her already. I walked towards.  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
"What?" She asked full of annoyance.  
  
"Go out with me."  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
TBC.......  
  
A/N: So how did you liked it? Was it good? I hope so. Is it longer? PLS tell me! KK bai!!  
  
Pls R+R  
  
I'd like to thank the following:  
  
oOoshortayoOo = thanks here's more  
  
lil-cb = I will  
  
hana-lai = I knoe you! My brother hates my lover! Your fic, I've read it!!!  
  
Miss Dace = Yes ET is in here! Nice chattin w/ you!  
  
seiko123 = thanks a lot!  
  
Cherrie-Fan = I'll be putting ET in this fic ^_^  
  
Carmela-chan = I think he will ask her. You read and find out.  
  
Pink Arrow Kagome = Thanks for the advice I appreciate it.  
  
adriana = I will  
  
S+S43v3r = Thanks I like how you said it.  
  
maria = Thanks!  
  
marlyn = Thanks I will continue.  
  
Sakume Nohara = Thanks.  
  
lilazngurl = There will be ET but it will be later.  
  
sweet-captor = Thanks! I knoe! LOL JK  
  
Sapphie = I totally luv your King of Hearts fic!!! Thanks for the comments. There will be ET. I hope this is a longer chapter ^^;;  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE = Thanks a lot! I loved your review. LOL!  
  
THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Dreaming

Another Chap...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: Hey here's the next chap. A lot of people wanted a slower pace so here it is, I hope you won't get angry or something. Enjoy!  
  
This chap is dedicated to :  
  
Alyssa + Dalena  
  
Thanks for your support........JA!  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~ next scene  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dreaming  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Go out with me."  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
"Yes Syaoran I will." Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura slowly kissed closer  
  
and closer......  
  
and closer.....  
  
and finally *SPLASH!!*  
  
~~*~~  
  
"WAKE UP SYAORAN!!" Eriol shouted as he poured water over him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran retorted as he opened his eyes and stood up. "I was getting to the good part!"  
  
"Good part?" Eriol asked. " Thinking about Sakura?"  
  
"Hell no!" Syaoran quickly replied as he turned away.  
  
"Whatever," Eriol rolled his eyes. "Let's head for class.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Art Class  
  
"Today in class we are drawing about faces." The teacher announced. "I told you to bring a photo of a person, anybody, yesterday."  
  
As the teacher talked about all sorts of things about how to draw a face. Syaoran and Eriol were chatting silently.  
  
"Eriol what picture did you bring?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I got Sakura's picture."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Syaoran exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"Mr. Li is there anything wrong?" the teacher glared at him.  
  
"No ma'am." Syaoran answered as he sat down.  
  
When the teacher continued to talk about faces, Eriol and Syaoran continued to chat.  
  
"Why Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because we're very close, and also she's beautiful to draw." Eriol smiled.  
  
Syaoran just glared back and listened to the teacher instead.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After Class  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura beside her locker with Tomoyo. She was grabbing some books for her next class. He decided to ask her THE question. So he ran up to her and asked," Hey Sakura can we talk....somewhere private."  
  
"Like I would." she replied as she received a nudge from Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She walked next to Syaoran as they headed towards the fields. Syaoran started," Um...Would you-would you go out with...with...UGH! Would you go out with Eriol! SHIT! I mean-"  
  
"Okay?" Sakura said quizzically.  
  
"I mean that um....would you go out with me?"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
~~*~~ Meanwhile.....  
  
"Stop moving!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she pushed Eriol. "There is a reason why I ran all the way here from the hallway."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo have been good friends since Eriol told her about Syaoran liking Sakura.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Eriol walked around the premises of the cafeteria. He spotted a girl all by herself around the table. She had raven colored hair with a lavender headband on He decided to join her. All the girls checking out Eriol glared at her. He asked," Are the seats taken?"  
  
She looked up to him and said," No."  
  
Eriol placed his tray on the table and sat down." Have we met before?"  
  
"Yes, we have. It was the time where you were asking Sakura where Li is."  
  
Eriol pondered and answered," Yes I remember. Sorry about that I was in a hurry. We had a meeting."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"The name is-"  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Sakura must have told you my name." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" Anyways Syaoran has been weird lately. He loves to write Sakura's name everywhere."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
He nodded as he grabbed a notebook from his bag. It was color green, 180 pages, college ruled. It was covered with Sakura's name.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Tomoyo asked as she snatched the book from his hands.  
  
"In his office." Eriol answered. "He left it there. I figured he might need it in school but look at the pages inside."  
  
Tomoyo opened the notebook the schoolwork was nothing but doodles of the name. Tomoyo smiled and said, "He really likes her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued to chatter about them while they were eating.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Okay let's eavesdrop." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't you think it's wrong?"  
  
"Nope." Eriol sighed.  
  
" Um...Would you-would you go out with...with...UGH! Would you go out with Eriol! SHIT! I mean-"  
  
Eriol physically slapped his head with his hand. "Pathetic."  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly.  
  
"I mean that um....would you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes. Finally." Tomoyo said as she shot her hand up.  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Sakura is such a baka(idiot)." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I guess the fight comes."  
  
"What! You don't want to go with a handsome person like me?" Syaoran declared.  
  
"You said that right Eriol." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"I'd rather go out with Eriol."  
  
'HOLY SHIT!' Eriol cursed in his head.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" Tomoyo asked to no one in particular.  
  
"ERIOL?!?!?!??!"  
  
"Of course. At least he's not gay."  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
"And your saying I am? Why wouldn't you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes you are and I won't go out with you because I have three reasons: first of all is that I don't go out with my dad's boss, second is that I don't like people who are sick, and third of all I don't date superstars. And all of that resembles one person, YOU!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Damn." Eriol cursed.  
  
"I can't believe she won't accept that wonderful offer." Tomoyo said as she stood up and left.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Eriol exclaimed as he followed her.  
  
~~*~~ (Back To Syaoran and Sakura)  
  
"I'm not sick!" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Hey Sakura we still have classes to go to." Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and left. " BYE LI!!"  
  
Eriol came along as he stood beside Syaoran and said, "Dude you were really sick back there."  
  
"You listened!"  
  
"Um....yea."  
  
"You are getting it!!!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed as Eriol ran for his life. Syaoran chased him all around the court.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
TBC.....  
  
a/n: sorry for the slow update. I'll promise you I'll try to update faster. Pls share any comments, questions and ideas. Also is it longer????? JA!  
  
I'd like to thank: Sapphie, Carmela-chan, animelover12344, sweet-captor, Shero, Avelyn Lauren, marlyn, lil-cb, SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1, Kanna-sagara, oOoshortayoOo, Ms. Aprocryphal, XkrayzeeX, Sakume Nohara, Illusioner 1412, creulangele, Miss Dace(could you give me an example of a mental battle so that I could make mine better), seiko123, Pink3Butterfly, maria, sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, fa, Squall20(.......), hana-lai, kawaiibell, fruitz- kandi  
  
and also a special thanks to moonearthgurl....  
  
Pls R+R 


	6. Dreams

Another Chap....  
  
A/N:  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~ next scene  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dreams  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Syaoran's Room  
  
"ARG!! SHIT!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
He crumpled the piece of paper he was working on.  
  
'Stupid math problems.' he thought.  
  
He kept on writing Sakura's name instead of the math problems he was supposed to do. He groaned and went in the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.  
  
'I'll just ask Eriol for the answers.'  
  
After he brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed clothes he plopped down on his bed getting ready to rest. He slept after a few minutes dreaming about Sakura.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Syaoran was standing beside Sakura wearing a tux. Sakura was wearing a light pink-white gown with little cherry blossoms on her veil. It was their wedding day. The theme was the color pink representing cherry blossoms.  
  
"Do you Syaoran, take Sakura as your aphylly  
  
"I do." Syaoran answered as he smiled to Sakura. She smiled uneasily back.  
  
"Do you Sakura, take Syaoran as your awfully wedded husband?"  
  
"NOO!!!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Sweetie save me this evil chesnut-haired beast!" Sakura cried.  
  
As Eriol hugged Sakura he secretly snatched his knife out of his tux. Sakura cried helplessly as he stabbed her numerously.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~*~~ *End of Dream*  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He asked himself as he messed his hair more.  
  
"I better tell Eriol about this." He said as he checked his clock. It was 6 AM in the morning. Great timing.  
  
He went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
He sat on his seat and grabbed some pancakes with his fork to his plate. He saw Wei pouring some orange juice. He greeted, "Good Morning Wei."  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Li. I have to say it would not be a good day."  
  
"Why? Is there-"  
  
"SYAORAN_KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!" A girl squealed from behind and started to cling her arms on his neck.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME BAKA!" Syaoran yelled at her as he stood up.  
  
"I am so not a baka!" she replied.  
  
"Ms. Relos would you like something to eat?" Wei asked her politely.  
  
"Thanks." She answered as she sat down and started to gulp down some food.  
  
"Wei I am going to take a shower now. Ja!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Lunch  
  
"ERIOL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" Syaoran yelled at him. He was sitting cross-legged on the field, right on the center where everybody could here him.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Sit down BAKA!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
" Well I have bad news and.....bad news." Eriol sighed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well...THAT BAKA ALYSSA IS BACK!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw some other people back away. He really didn't care.  
  
"Jeez Li calm down. We still have meetings."  
  
"Don't remind me. I hate them." Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay continue."  
  
"Anyways baka alyssa is back AND I had the WORST DREAM EVER!!"  
  
"REALLY I HAD THE BEST DREAM LAST NIGHT!!" Syaoran sighed.  
  
'Why does Eriol have the best luck.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"What happened in yours." Eriol asked as he adjusted his legs.  
  
"Well you see don't get mad but you were in there..and..and...I married Sakura...yea....you..YOU DESTROYED THE WONDERFUL WEDDING OF THEM ALL! You had too make her say NO and you stabbed her bastard!"  
  
"REALLY??? You definitely are dreaming!"  
  
"Whatever Eriol." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Tell me your WONDERFUL dream." Syaoran said as he emphasize wonderful.  
  
"Almost the same but I didn't have any problems....I GOT MARRIED TO SAKURA!!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!??!!"  
  
"Um.....so.....I better get going...yea...........SEE YA! *sticks tongue out* "  
  
"You are not going to get out of my hands this time!!!!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Sakura + Tomoyo near Sakura's locker....  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
"So what's up? Any good news lately?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well not-"  
  
"OMG! There is one!! I have one!! Did you hear that Syaoran dreamed about you?"  
  
"And where did you get that?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well..you know me all about gossip..you know."  
  
"He dreamed about me.." Sakura pondered.  
  
"SO????"  
  
"....whatever..." she replied as she opened her locker.  
  
" Aww....I was expecting to see some excitement."  
  
"And you didn't." Sakura smirked.  
  
"YEA WHATEVER." Tomoyo said as she knelt on one knee to tie her shoelace.  
  
As Tomoyo was tying her shoelace she noticed a small pink letter on the ground. She picked it up and Sakura was written on the front. It was in calligraphy so it seemed elegant. She stood up and said ," Sakura look at this."  
  
Sakura took in from her hands and began to open it. Tomoyo stood beside her and squealed in delight.  
  
"OMG SAKURA!!!!!"  
  
TBC..........  
  
A/N: So how was it? Sori for the long update....I knoe I knoe...you probably won't forgive me but I will try to update sooner. PROMISE!  
  
I'd like to thank: lilvietdevilgrl, marlyn, oOoshortayoOo, Kanna-sagara, lil-cb, Cute Star Angel, Jess, Kitten at Heart, sweet-captor, Carmela-chan, Rays of Light, Night of Raven, MoonJade, Crazy-cherry, Illusioner 1412, cherry100, sakura tenshi. AnGeL oF lOvE, Pink3Butterfly, seiko123, magiabruxa. 


	7. Secrets, Admirers, and Questions

Another Chap....  
  
A/N: The note would now be handwritten not in calligraphy.  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~*~~ next scene  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...I own this plot.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Secrets, Admirers and Questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura slowly read it again and asked herself, "Who would give this to me?"  
  
It consisted of,  
  
My One and Only Cherry Blossom,  
  
This extra space my heart once had, is now overflowing with a happiness I've always dreamed of.  
  
From your beloved admirer.  
  
Tomoyo snatched it from her hands and clutched it towards her chest in a praying pose. She squealed, "How romantic! Too bad I don't have an admirer."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and gave the piece of paper back to Sakura. But before Sakura could grab the paper from Tomoyo. Tomoyo had the best idea to find out who was that admirer. She said, "Sakura this note is handwritten right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Can it be possible to make the whole school sign a piece of paper, or something so that we could compare them to this note?" Tomoyo asked pondering again of whom would have written this note.  
  
"Not the whole school Tomoyo." Sakura replied.  
  
"Ok then, all of the boys in the school." Tomoyo grinned.  
  
Sakura sighed. Then she smiled and asked her, "What are we waiting for? Come on!"  
  
"Wait!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's arm. "We will need some help."  
  
Tomoyo grinned as Sakura did the same. They ran through the hallway in search of a brown haired girl called Chiharu.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were searching her everywhere until they spotted her sitting on the benches. They walked towards her with grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey Chiharu!" they greeted in unison.  
  
"Hey guys! Sit down with me."  
  
As they sat down on the bench there was a moment of silence. Tomoyo broke it by saying, "Chiharu can you do us a favor?"  
  
"Sure what kind of favor?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo whispered her the favor. Chiharu squealed, "Sure, but you have to show me that note!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura exclaimed as she put a hand over Chiharu's mouth.  
  
~~*~~ Lunch  
  
Chiharu, Sakura and Tomoyo gathered together quickly to see what they have got. They sat beside their favorite place: Cherry blossom tree.  
  
"I got a lot of boys, mostly the unpopular ones." Sakura sighed  
  
"Well I got the popular ones." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Anybody got Syaoran's signature?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh-uh"  
  
"I DO!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Sakura immediately took the note from her pocket as they all huddled together to see if it was the same.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Chiharu screamed. She was physically banging her head on her book.  
  
"It should have been HIM!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"It's not Syaoran's handwriting......" Sakura said. She was relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Did you leave it in the locker??"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"GOOD! It was so hard just to think of that phrase!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh hey, I heard that Sakura and her group was asking for people's signature."  
  
"Yea I know. I saw them walking around with papers and pencils."  
  
"Let's hope that they would not figure out the note."  
  
"Yea."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo were checking each single written signature. Lunch was too short so they decided to stay at Tomoyo's house after school.  
  
"I can't even see a single tiny bit comparison in any other handwriting." Tomoyo sighed  
  
"This note must be from another school or something." Sakura suggested.  
  
"No way that-"  
  
"NO WAY ALL RIGHT!!!! I FOUND IT!!!" Chiharu squealed.  
  
"Oh my god!! Who?!?!?!?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The superb assistant of the breathtaking Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"HOOOEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"YES WAY!!!" Chiharu screamed back.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!!" Sakura screamed. "That can't be possible. Eriol is only my friend, best friend. There is no way he could like me that. It's nonsense. Maybe he was forced to write that. Maybe dared. I don't know!! It still can't be poss-"  
  
"Yes it is!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Sakura confront Eriol."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sakura is right. Not yet. Let's wait for a couple days. She still might be right. Maybe he was forced to write that." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Alright." Chiharu replied.  
  
"This is so not one of my best days." Sakura sighed.  
  
~~*~~ Next Day in school  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Eriol greeted as he stood across her. "Syaoran is going to be on the television today at 6pm watch it. He will be pleased."  
  
"Okay...but why is he on the television?" Sakura asked as she backed away uneasily.  
  
"He's getting interviewed. He is Li's son, which makes him highly popular and famous."  
  
"Okay. Um..gotta go bye!!" Sakura ran as fast as she could to get away from Eriol.  
  
"Don't forget to watch!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
'What did Syaoran do to me? He's making me do all these silly stuff for him.' Eriol thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"ERIOL PLEASE!!!!" Syaoran whined. "I want to be interviewed!!!!"  
  
"Get away from me Syaoran!"  
  
"Please!!!!"  
  
"Why would you even want to get interviewed? Even more girls will like you." Eriol said.  
  
"So that Sakura can hear what I will say. So she can watch me! Who cares about the other girls! They can go gaga over me if they want! PLEASE!!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hmm.....I think I should tell Tomoyo about something." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? NO WAY!!! Fine let's get you an interview."  
  
"HAHA!!! I knew it would work!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Eriol retorted as he pushed Syaoran away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"That stupid Syaoran! I shouldn't have fell for that. Well he was going to tell Tomoyo! ARRG!! Complicated life!! Oh wait the girls will go extra crazy over him watching him! GOOD LIFE!"  
"Hi Eriol."  
  
"Huh?" Eriol turned around. "Uh..hey Tomoyo."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
'Say something idiot!!' "Nothing much. You?" 'STUPID!! You should have at least said something better than that.'  
  
"Same." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
'AH SHIT!! Those smiles again!.' "I have to go Tomoyo. I'll see you around." Eriol ran the same way Sakura ran away from him.  
  
"Okay..weird." Tomoyo said as she turned around and went her own way.  
  
~~*~~ Sakura's Locker  
  
"Hmm...next class is Math..ARRG! I hate math!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed her math book from her locker.  
  
A mint color envelope was on the math book. She looked around if anybody will see her opening the envelope.  
  
'Coast is clear.' She thought.  
  
She opened it anxiously to see a handwritten note in her hand that said:  
  
Dear Cherry Blossom,  
  
YOU make me glad I was born.  
  
From your beloved admirer.  
  
'Oh my god! A different handwriting!! Who could it be??? I should spot Tomoyo and Chiharu quickly.'  
  
Sakura put the note in her pocket and grabbed her things from her locker. She closed and locked it and went searching for the two.  
  
~~*~~ Field  
  
"TOMOYO CHIHARU ANOTHER ONE!!!" Sakura yelled towards them who were almost at the other side of the field.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Chiharu ran like cheetahs towards Sakura. When they were both huddled together Tomoyo asked, "Where is it??"  
  
"It's here hold on." Sakura answered as she put her hands in her pockets searching for it.  
  
"Oh my god! It's not here!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Sakura checked her backpack and saw the note inside. "Oh it's right here!"  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu rolled their eyes and sweat dropped. Sakura handed Tomoyo the note.  
  
"It's a different handwriting!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Wait I know whom that handwriting is!" Chiharu said  
  
"WHO?!?!?!" Tomoyo and Sakura asked in unison.  
  
"Yamazaki."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"No...no...NO!!" Sakura screamed as she backed away.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura let's see the other notes that come along." Chiharu replied.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Let's change the subject." Tomoyo said. "Oh did you heard that Syaoran will be on television today?"  
  
"Yes, Eriol even asked me to watched it." Sakura replied.  
  
"Really? Whoa! "  
  
"I know! You know what why won't we watch it together at my house." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"That would be an awesome idea." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Why isn't Syaoran here anyways?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"From rumors I heard he was shopping for clothes getting ready for the show and stuff." Tomoyo said.  
  
"A whole school day to get ready for a show? JEEZ!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well anyways you guys I have to go to my stupid and boring math class." Sakura groaned.  
  
"Same here I have to go to my Language art class." Chiharu replied.  
  
They all went their separate ways impatiently waiting for the show at 6pm.  
  
~~*~~Tomoyo's house  
  
All three sat down in front of the screen anxiously waiting for the show. They were all in their pajamas because it was a Friday and they decided to have a sleepover.  
  
"Why in the world do we have popcorn, sodas, ice cream and all that other foods? It's just a one-hour show." Sakura exclaimed  
  
"Who cares!!! Syaoran is premiering on the show!!" Chiharu squealed.  
  
"Yes I totally agree! I'm even taping this!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"HOE?!?!?"  
  
"Yes Sakura deal with it." Chiharu replied as she smiled.  
  
"Super addicted and obsessed fans." Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh my god it's on!!!"  
  
They all sat on the couch and watched.  
  
IMPORTANT:(the TV show. When Tomoyo, Chiharu and talk Sakura their dialogue will have a "[]" around it)  
  
"This is your host Hisashi Kino from your favorite show," she pointed the mike towards the audience.  
  
They screamed, "Game of Life!!!!"  
  
She pointed back the microphone and said, "Today we have a special guest!"  
  
A series of screams and shouts were coming from the audience.  
  
Kino smiled and said," Syaoran Li! The famous teen owner of the largest and richest company in China!"  
  
A couple of girls fainted from the audience.  
  
Syaoran walked towards the host. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a layering shirt. The color of the shirt was dark green and the long sleeves were white. He had his hair as usual; messy.  
  
Another couple of girls fainted from the audience.  
  
"Good Evening Hisashi." he greeted as he sat on one of the chairs.  
  
Hisashi also sat down around her desk and said, "Looking green today Li."  
  
"Of course. It is my favorite color."  
  
["His favorite color, green. I got that."] Chiharu said as she took some notes.  
  
["Same here."] Tomoyo replied.  
  
["SHEESH!"] Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"There are a lot of questions I want to ask you. From the request of the members of the official website of this show." Hisashi said.  
  
"Okay, game."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Hisashi asked.  
  
"Well, no but there is this girl that I like in my school."  
  
A lot of squeals from the audience came.  
  
"How does this girl look like?"  
  
"Well, I'll just say that her hair color is Auburn."  
  
"Where did you meet her?"  
  
"At my building."  
  
"Are you flirting with her?"  
  
".....Maybe yes maybe no."  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"Tomorrow..."  
  
More squeals from the audience asking for invitations.  
  
"Nah I'm just kidding."  
  
"Favorite hobbies."  
  
"Playing soccer..."  
  
The interview went on and on until 7pm.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!!!!!" Chiharu screamed.  
  
Sakura was still sleeping....  
  
"SAKURA!!!! TOUYA IS HERE!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed and lied.  
  
"HOE?!?!?! It's a Saturday!!! Who would want to wake up!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly stood up from the bed.  
  
"I want to go shopping for some clothes." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that I could get some cooler clothes to impress Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Same here." Chiharu replied.  
  
"Okay fine whatever." Sakura said as she went in the bathroom.  
  
~~*~~Mall  
  
"Sakura we are also getting clothes for you." Tomoyo said.  
  
They were walking towards the mall.  
  
"Why???" Sakura asked.  
  
"It is a free dress on Monday and to impress Syaoran of course." Chiharu smiled.  
  
"HOE?!?! NO WAY I'M GOING BACK!!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked back to the car.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tomoyo pulled her towards the mall as she opened the door.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Chiharu exclaimed as she looked at every single girl in the mall.  
  
"THEY DYED THEIR HAIR AUBURN!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"HOE?!?!?!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned around.  
  
"This so makes sense! Sakura they are copying your hair so that they would be Syaoran's future girlfriend."  
  
"This is scary.....lets quickly go to the stores." Sakura said.  
  
They walked immediately to their favorite shopping store. As they went in, even the cashier lady had her hair obviously dyed. Of course it was the color auburn. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura went the other way to the clothes so that they would not see her for a while.  
  
"Okay...So we are targeting for green clothes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"It's so obvious! Remember Syaoran's favorite color is green." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Come on let's shop!"  
  
~~*~~ A/N: How do u like it ? Comments, suggestion and especially advices are welcome. THANKS!!!  
  
Well as you see it was longer! *smiles* The enemy in this fic, Alyssa. Will be on later chapters. Right now I'm focusing on the couples. PLS R+R!!!!!!!  
  
I'd like to thank: Carmela-chan, Pink3Butterfly, lil-cb, oOoshortayoOo, Miss Dace(thank you soooo much for the advices! Keep on giving me them), sweet-captor, Night of Raven, Kura-chan, Crazy-cherry, ~*â™¥ Sambony â™¥*~, winter-wild-cat, maria, ra, Emerald ai, Kawaii Bell. 


	8. Clothes and Problems

A/N: Hey guys! I am back. Sorry! Well here it is! The eighth chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS I do own the plot  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'  
  
(me blabbin)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Employee's Daughter   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Clothes and Problems  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man! I am so exhausted from that shopping." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
She grabbed her pink phone and called Tomoyo.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! Daidouiji Residence. Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! What do you think I should wear tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she used her finger to curl around the wire.  
  
"Promise me you won't wear green. Wear pink instead, you will be unique."  
  
"Yeah, probably all people will wear green, even the guys."   
  
Tomoyo giggled and said, "Well I have to go I need to go to sleep."  
  
"Same here. Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
~~*~~ Morning   
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Where the hell is that Eriol."  
  
He walked around looking for his cell phone. He spotted in on his table.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed again as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Eriol's number.  
  
"Pick it up!!"  
  
*Ring…..Ring….Ring….Rin-*  
  
"Ohayo! Hiiragizawa Residence. Eriol speaking."  
  
"ERIOL!!! What the hell did you do to my wardrobe?"  
  
Eriol laughed sheepishly and said, "Well it was a free dress today and it is close to April fool's day…"  
  
Syaoran screamed in frustration and yelled on the phone, "You asshole!"  
  
He then threw the phone on his bed and went in the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran got out of the limo and placed a hat on his head to cover his face.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is that Syaoran?" one of the cheerleaders gasped.  
  
"I knew I should have not worn green!"  
  
"Well he said in the interview he liked green!"  
  
"I also should have dyed my hair auburn! I completely forgot!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and walked faster towards the door. He collided into somebody and he quickly replied, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry it was my fault." She said.  
  
Syaoran knelt down to pick up her books and then he looked up.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura was wearing a dark pink skirt and a light pink tank top. She had pink sunglasses on her head. She was obviously different of what the other girls wore. They wore green and she wore pink.  
  
Syaoran was wearing a dark pink shirt with white long sleeves. He wore denim-faded jeans.  
  
"What the hell?" they both exclaimed in unison. "Whatever."   
  
They both headed towards the door and into the hallway of the school. All eyes were on the pair. Syaoran was very irritated from the people who kept looking at them. He finally exclaimed, "Have you ever seen people wearing pink before?!?!"  
  
All of the eyes who looked at them turned away.  
  
~~*~~ Lunch  
  
"That was so KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"I know. It looks like you guys are the only ones wearing pink in the whole entire school." Chiharu replied and took a bite from her rice ball.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her chopsticks. Tomoyo nudged her and said, "C'mon! Was not that somewhat cute? You looked like partners!"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu squealed in excitement. "So if you think that's cute then Syaoran is cute, right?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo and Chiharu sighed.  
  
"Anyways, did you get any new love letters?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yes. The handwriting was from a nerd."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Everybody loves you!"  
  
"I know." Sakura replied sarcastically.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Holy shit! Bastard! You made me trip!"  
  
"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
He frowned. "What if somebody heard us? It would be your fault!"   
  
"I said SORRY!"  
  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon give me the note."  
  
"Hold on!" He handed it to him.  
  
"Okay here it goes." He slid the note in a locker. "Mission Accomplished."  
  
They gave each other a high five. After that, there were girls giggling from the background.  
  
"Shit!" Their faces blanked out.  
  
"Where do we go?"  
  
"I don't know!" he panicked.  
  
"That bathroom!"  
  
"What the fuck? Are you crazy? That's the girl's bathroom."  
  
"Now or never!"   
  
He groaned and they both went in the bathroom.  
  
When they heard the girls passed by and farther through the hallway, they went out of the bathroom.  
  
"Holy shit! I thought I was going to be dead in there." He wiped off imaginary sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA AND LI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the teacher exclaimed.  
  
"I-he-We-SORRY!!!" Syaoran apologized as he ran and pulled Eriol along.  
  
~~*~~ After school  
  
"Jeez Syaoran! You could run a marathon!"  
  
"Well it was an emergency!"  
  
"God you sound childish."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Syaoran grabbed his green notebook and started to write 'I love you Sakura' all over.  
  
"Man Syaoran! Don't you ever get tired of doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?" Syaoran asked as he flipped a page over.  
  
"Writing Sakura all over your stupid notebook!"  
  
"No," Syaoran answered. "By the way it's I love you Sakura."  
  
Eriol threw a book at him.   
  
"No need to be that violent!" Syaoran exclaimed and stood up. "What about you and your Tomoyo?"  
  
Eriol stood up also. "What about you and your pink clothes?"  
  
"Hell, why did I invite you in my house in the first place?" Syaoran went back to his seat.  
  
"To help you with your Sakura." Eriol answered and smirked. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Okay what's the plan?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay for the night Sakura."   
  
"Anything Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her comb to brush her hair, "So, how about a conversation about Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura groaned in frustration. "What about him?"  
  
"Well, I really wanted to talk about his partner Eriol."  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "So....."  
  
"Um, is he okay?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo stopped brushing and answered, "Is he fine?"  
  
"Fine? Hoe? Oh! Yes definitely, he isn't sick or anything."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Is he cute?"  
  
"Oh!!! Well, he isn't my type." Sakura replied.  
  
"Then who is?" Tomoyo asked mischievously.  
  
Sakura threw a pillow at her. "There is nobody yet."  
  
"Oh yeah, whatever." Tomoyo rolled her eyes  
  
"For real!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, let's talk about something else!" Sakura declared.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo agreed. "Let's talk about those love letters."  
  
"Well, what about them?"  
  
"It's so confusing. Who is writing them? Are they separate notes or what?"  
  
"No idea Tomoyo."  
  
"Also, what happened with you and Syaoran? Pink and pink?"  
  
Sakura frowned, "I have no idea. That was weird."  
  
"That was so KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed again. "I wish I had a relationship like that!"  
  
"Why do you have to say that again?." Sakura groaned. "Also I think I know who..." she backed away.  
  
Tomoyo threw a pillow at her this time. "Then who?"  
  
"Eriol." Sakura smiled and Tomoyo blushed.  
  
Sakura plopped on her bed while Tomoyo retorted, "So?"  
  
"So, he's okay, fine and cute!"   
  
Tomoyo blushed again, "Whatever, Sakura."   
  
Sakura turn the lights off and said, "Good night Tomoyo."  
  
"Good night Sakura." She replied and went in her sleeping bag.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: SO? How was it? Was it good? I need ideas!! It's longer rite?  
  
I'm sorri I cant type each SN who reviewed here. Thanks thou!!! You guys rock!   
  
Also to Sapphie: I luv the idea. I will use it.  
  
I will address a personal message to each SN on the next chap!   
  
THANKS!!! PLS R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Accidents

A/N: Hey guys! I am back. Sorry! Well here it is! The ninth chappie!! Also, do you guys remember Alyssa? The enemy?   
  
Well let's say that she hasn't met Syaowie yet okay? She knows him as a fan and loves him as a fan okay? Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS I do own the plot  
  
"talk"  
  
'think'   
  
(me blabbin)  
  
My Employee's Daughter   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Accidents  
  
Sakura was walking with Tomoyo to go to school. They all wore their uniforms unlike yesterday they wore free   
  
dress. She clutched on her pink bag and knew what consequences there might be when she gets there. She walked slower   
  
and hid behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped as she turned around.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura's hand as she dragged her along. Sakura whined.  
  
"Tomoyo, what would the popular girls do?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know. Well, we know that they would do something because they were so jealous of   
  
you and your Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura pulled her hand back and stopped. "My Syaoran?"   
  
She groaned in annoyance. Tomoyo giggled as she pulled Sakura's hand again. They ran on the sidewalk making clip-clop noises.  
  
School  
  
Tomoyo let go of Sakura's hand and they walked together towards the school's entrance. You could see all the   
  
girls looking at Sakura like a piece of meat with an evil glint in their eye. The boys however were acting just  
  
themselves. Sakura shuddered and walked faster. Tomoyo caught Sakura's pace.  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
Sakura twirled around and saw his amber eyes. She greeted nervously, "Uh, hey Syaoran. Bye!"  
  
"Tomoyo I will see you later." Tomoyo headed off to another direction.  
  
She turned back, ran and collided with a girl. "Sorry."  
  
She had spunky hazel eyes. She also had chocolate colored hair with hazel highlights. It was in a high ponytail, which made it able to gleam in the sun with every move she made. The school uniform she wore was not too big and was not too small. It fit perfectly. She was just a tad bit taller than Sakura was and looked around Sakura's age. She also looked very poised, but though the people who knew her well enough would know that she was very clumsy.  
  
"Oh that's all right." the girl smiled. "Oh, aren't you that girl I saw talking to Syaoran?"   
  
Sakura nodded. "Are you guy's friends?! Hold on let me rephrase that.... ARE YOU GUYS JUST FRIENDS?! Coz' he is mine girl!"  
  
Sakura laughed and relaxed. "Yeah, we are just friends. Are you another one of his fans?"  
  
"Of course I am! But I'm not just any fan! I'm a super addicted and obsessed fan! I mean who could not   
  
absolutely fall for that man! He is so kawaii! With his amber eyes and chestnut hair! However, I am not like those   
  
nutty girls who wear skimpy clothes and a lot of makeup just to get his attention... I hate girls like that!"  
  
Sakura nodded seeming to like this girl. "Yeah, I hate those people too! I just want to gag when I see them!"   
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her face. "Wow! We have a lot in common! Well, besides me being a BIG fan of Syaoran!"   
  
Sakura laughed, "Yeah... we should hang out sometime!"   
  
"Yeah that would be great! Maybe you could even hook me up with Syaoran!" the girl winked.  
  
Sakura giggled and asked, "So, are you new to the school?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes I am. Oh! I am sorry I have not introduced myself yet! My name is Alyssa Ryochi, call   
  
me J-Lin for short; everybody calls me that."  
  
"Sure, J-Lin." They both giggled. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way."  
  
They went inside the school and Sakura explained her about the school. She told them where her classes were,   
  
where her locker was, where the bathrooms where and other rooms she needed to know were.  
  
"Thanks for everything Sakura. You are the best!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"No problem! I had fun!" J-Lin nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to go to my class! Thanks to you, I would not mistakenly go to another room. I will see you   
  
after class! I hope my Syaoran will be there!"   
  
She walked off as Sakura giggled softly.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
"Hey Sakura!" I greeted.  
  
Sakura twirled around looked right at me. She greeted nervously, "Uh, hey Syaoran. Bye!"  
  
'Whoa. What's up with her?' I thought as I continue to walk around.  
  
"Li!" A harsh voice snapped in my ear.  
  
"Holy shit!" I cursed. I turned around and saw Eriol. He was laughing.  
  
"Man! You scared the shit out of me!" Eriol just continued laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, let's go to   
  
class."  
  
Eriol puts his arm around me as we walked towards the entrance. "Oh and also did you know that 99.9% shows   
  
that gay and lesbian relationships start when they put their arm around their friend's shoulder?"  
  
"What the hell? You're acting like Yamazaki! Get the hell away from me!" I yelled as I shoved his arm away.   
  
Eriol laughed even harder than before.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Lunch   
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hey J-Lin come and sit with us!"   
  
"Thanks Sakura!" J-Lin sat with them beside the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"J-Lin, I would like you to meet my best friend Tomoyo, Tomoyo this is J-Lin the new student I chatted with   
  
you about awhile ago."  
  
Tomoyo held out her hand. "It's very nice meeting you."  
  
J-Lin accepted it and shook it. "Likewise. Why don't you guys sit with Syaoran? I mean aren't you guys   
  
friends or something? It's also a good time for me to actually getting to know him and connecting with him."   
  
Sakura laughed. "Well, this is where we usually sit. This is our spot, and that's theirs."  
  
"Well, okay. Tomoyo, do you know Syaoran too? Are you friends with him?" J-Lin asked.  
  
"Yes I do know Syaoran too. He is one of my friends. Do you like him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Like him? I love him! I am a devoted fan of Syaoran." Sakura laughed.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. She liked her because of obsessive ness over Syaoran. She knew that it was not possible for   
  
them to get together. After all, Sakura is Syaoran's. Well, she is going to be Syaoran's.  
  
When they finished eating the headed out to the field to watch the guys play soccer.  
  
Field  
  
"Yo Eriol pass it to me!" a boy shouted from the field playing soccer with the others.  
  
Eriol worked with the ball with his feet then passed it onto his teammate. He was drenched with sweat and   
  
mud covered his shorts. All the boys were like that. The three girls were walking around the field chattering.  
  
"Syaoran looks so hot playing soccer! Look at him he is the best!" J-Lin dreamily said watching Syaoran's   
  
every move. Sakura chuckled.  
  
"I have to agree on that." Tomoyo replied. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Would you agree Sakura?"  
  
Sakura leaned on the wall thinking about the question. She thought of Syaoran. Was he hot? He really is hot after all. She blushed. She murmured without even knowing herself, "Yeah… yeah… he is…"  
  
Right after she said that, the soccer ball hit her hard right on the head. She fainted from the pain. She   
  
looked dead right there, on the ground.  
  
"SAKURA! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
J-Lin then asked fiercely to the people who were playing soccer. "OKAY! NOW WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"  
  
Syaoran raised his hand up. J-Lin's jaw was right on the ground. She froze. She could not speak. She was a frozen statue.  
  
Eriol came up and picked Sakura up in his arms. "I will get her to the school nurse." He walked away.  
  
Everybody's attention was on Sakura and Eriol. Syaoran was totally jealous and mad. Just by the look of it. His eyes were seeing red and smoke was coming out of his ears. He ran off to accompany Eriol.  
  
Nurse's Office  
  
By the time, Syaoran got to the nurse's office he saw Eriol leaning on the wall this time and Sakura laying down on the bed.  
  
"It's nothing serious." The nurse answered. "She will be up and living again in a few hours."  
  
Eriol took his feet to leave walking out the door with his hands on his pockets. After a few minutes, the   
  
nurse walked outside telling Syaoran she had a meeting to attend.  
  
Syaoran took the stool from the corner and placed it beside Sakura. He sat down. "I'm sorry. I'll do what I   
  
can."  
  
From behind  
  
"J-Lin shh!" Tomoyo said. She took her video camera out of her bag and adjusted it.  
  
J-Lin gasped. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "A gift from my mother."  
  
"That's awesome! I love video cameras!"  
  
"Well, let's tape these two."  
  
DONE  
  
A/N: YES FINALLY!!!!! YES!! I finished it! Now thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Kary Asakura and Mimi-chan= here i am! I have updated! finally! lol... thanks for waiting!  
  
Serena= thank you! I'm very glad that you liked the fic very much!  
  
watery14= Thank you! I'm glad you love it! I''ll try to update faster!  
  
Pink3Butterfly= Yep! Syaoran wore pink! Doesn't he still look hot even if he wore pink? LOL! Anyways, I had to agree with you. It was kind of expected. I'm glad that you liked the chappie! Thanks!  
  
Jamine= Sure I'll be your friend. I did send you and email too.  
  
Cherry Jade= I have to agree with you! He probably looked hot in them! lol! Thank you!  
  
Suzu = Thank you for putting it on your favs! It really means a lot to me! Thank you very much!  
  
YingFaXiaoLongSS= Thanks! I loved that chappie too lol  
  
notsignedon= Thank you! The pink clothings were funny! I'm glad you know who the admire was. shh! lol  
  
Qleo-chan = lol here it is!  
  
Night of the Raven= Here is more!  
  
Lanturn= Thanks! I might put more ET on the next chapter.  
  
KawaiiBell= Thanks! I have to agree that pink doesn't go with a guy. Thanks for the advice! Thanks again!  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE= Thanks! Here is more!  
  
oOoshortayoOo= LOL! Here it is!   
  
Special thanks to:  
  
JLiN: the author of Cherry Blossom Change!  
  
Thanks! She is one of my greatest friends ever!  
  
I will try my best to update sooner! This is a longer chapter and I hope you guys satisfied. In addition, if anybody wants to know if this has updated by mail please tell me your email address then. Therefore, any comments and suggestions are welcome! I hope you guys liked this chap! Thanks! Sorry, for the long wait. Pls RR! See Ya! 


End file.
